


It's Written in the Clouds

by Reality 2_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fluff set in the 90s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Written in the Clouds

He found her on a lounge chair beside the pool, a book in her lap, sunglasses on her nose. She appeared to be napping. The appearance was misleading, though, as he had to realize when she spoke up.

“They‘re beautiful,” she said.

“Who?” He bridged the remaining distance and sat down on the chair next to hers.

“The clouds.” She pointed to the sky which was mostly blue with a few cotton-wool clouds.

He glanced upward for a short moment, then squeezed onto her lounge chair, laughing at her protest that there was a perfectly good and empty chair next to hers. Once he had gotten comfortable on the chair and thereby had forced her to get up, he pulled her back down onto him. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her close.

“That chair might be empty,” he nodded at the furniture in question. “But this one has an undeniably more attractive feature.” He pressed his lips against her forehead.

She hummed. “You might have a point,” she conceded, snuggling a bit closer still.

Carefree alone time was a rarity for them. So she enjoyed every second of it she could get and knew the same was true for him.

“Looks like an alligator,” he said.

“Huh?”

“That cloud.” He pointed to the sky a bit to their right. “It looks like an alligator. There’s the head, jaw opened…”

“Hmm…” She contemplated his suggestion. “No, it’s a bird. There are the wings…” Gesturing just like he had done, she tried to convince him of her interpretation of the shape.

“That’s not far off from an alligator. The species are related.”

Playfully, she put her hand over his mouth before he could turn the game into a lecture. “Shhh.” Stretching a bit, she replaced her hand with her lips, kissing him softly. The kiss deepened as one of his hands found its way into her hair and his tongue nudged her lips, requesting entry which she granted without hesitation. With the agents of the Secret Service (and possibly the press) not being far, they had to restrain themselves, but a bit French kissing shouldn’t scandalize them. Surely, they had seen worse.

Tempering the kiss, turning it into small, short kisses, she eventually broke the oral connection and settled her head on his chest again.

“There’s an elephant.” Her finger pointed at a bigger cloud that had only recently appeared in their field of vision.

He groaned with feigned exasperation. “Can’t hide from them.”

The reference earned him a mock slap.

Capturing her hand, he kissed her palm – soothing, surrendering, apologizing.

“Look, a couple of lovebirds.”

“You mean the bear over there?”

Agreeing on something had never been their strongest suit, and some things just didn’t change even during twenty years of marriage.

“Yeah, but it’s lovebirds.” He described the shapes, the lines of the cloud that formed the birds he saw.

While she recognized what he meant, she couldn’t get the bear to disappear, outlined it for him in return.

He nodded. “But I like the lovebirds better. It feels like a sign.”

Raising an eyebrow, she shot him a doubting look.

Tenderly but surely, one of his hands trailed over her back, down her side, following the line of her waist and hip to her backside, squeezing it cheekily before moving on to the inside of her thigh. Feeling her shiver, he smiled. “Yep, a sign.”

The End.


End file.
